Secrets Of The Future- Morn of Understanding
by IceraMyst
Summary: The old enemy that destroyed the world thousands of years before has come back, proving that the future can change the past- and the past just may be able to change the future. Ch. 2 added- please R&R! This is my experiment- continue, or just stick with S
1. Default Chapter

She fell to the ground, bending in half as the pain rolled through her, multiplying and shattering all it touched

Secrets of the Future

Dawn of the End

****

"It seems to be a weapon, sir. A bomb, perhaps."

"Very good, lieutenant. Did they say what it was called?"

"…Yes, sir, but, uh, well…"

"What?"

"It's, um, not fit for your ears, sir. They're calling it Nucellular. They said it had the force of a thousand GFs. Maybe more."

"This is a powerful weapon indeed, then."

"Yes, sir. Truly it is."

She fell to the ground, bending in half as the pain rolled through her, multiplying and shattering all it touched. The heat from the impossible blow scorched her skin as her heaving sides struggled to reach air through the thick smoke. Oxygen deprived lungs gasped and reached desperately as her body already started to collapse from lack of air. The second shockwave rolled over her tortured skin as the greatest man-made agony device roared its fury. Closing eyes watched the area surrounding dissolve into fire and heat, as her simple life, as simple as the prodigy of a famous hero ever came to be, was slashed at the seams, then tossed into the inferno of this ultimate hate and horror. Almost relived, long lashes moves down to cover pain racked eyes.

__

Goodbye, Meira. I'm sorry that you never got your dream car, or that bracelet you always wanted. Danial, I hope that the shelter your father always raved about has stood up to this. Jaime, don't worry, you're forgiven, even if I didn't get to tell you. Father… I'm sorry… I've… failed… 

Her active mind slowly slowed, slower, slower…. Stopping…

A bright light enveloped her, but not the warm, golden glow she had heard of. This was pale and tinged with a light blue, hinted with a soft smell of roses and a field somewhere, that she remembered…

_~Young three-year-old eyes take in a pasture of green and gold, the sound of the sea roaring in the background. Bright sky-like orbs raise up the warm hand that was gripping hers so tightly, up to warm, smiling eyes and waves of chocolate streaked ebony hair._

"Look! See, that's the place where your father lived, and here's where we first made our promise… oh, those days were so nice… and now you can see them." Cheery smile, then darkness as the memory fades.~

"Come, Ananda. Your time is not now. There is still so much you have to do, my little Ananda, my precious little girl…"

"Mother?" A hoarse whisper sounded from the parched throat, to nothing but a joyful flash of light and a bright field. The shock overtook her, and she drifted off to sleep.

Alex had a very normal, very boring life. Sure, there _was_ a Sorceress War going on, but no, _he_ had to stay home. Cursing under his breath, the muscular 18-year-old hobbled back towards the barn.

"Watch your language, young man!" a stern voice from his left sounded.

A sigh escaped from thin lips. "Yes, Aunt Merda."

"Don't 'Yes, Aunt Merda' me, boy. You'll never get a good wife with _that_ personality," the older woman noted, regarding the tall adolescent. With his stature, golden hair, and striking green eyes, he should have had at least a girlfriend by now, she reasoned. If only for that leg, though. She shooed him away. "Get back to the house."

The only resistance was a nod and slight grumble as he headed off that way, away from the hated, mocking town and the chocobo pastures that were much too open and alone. Time to go back to his boring life. It was no surprise that it shocked him to no end when suddenly something large and _heavy_ appeared out of the sky, landing directly on top of him.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs in a quick _whoosh_ and he gasped in pain. "What the hell?…" He tried to push the unyielding load off of him, but at all the wrong angles so that his leverage was completely off.

He began to panic; air was getting short in there. He struggled again, until the thing on top of him moaned and shifted slightly. _What'd they do, drop a CHOCOBO on me?! _He struggled upwards again, this time managing to remove whatever it was completely. With a slow movement, he rolled it over, starting in surprise.

It was a girl, dressed in what could have been a highly scorched uniform he didn't recognize. Despite the inferno her apparel was in, her pale skin was not touched in the least. This strange, almost fire-like flickering that covered her entire body did not attain wild dark hair that would reach almost to her waist had it not been tied neatly up. The light died in a few moments, but still left him very much in shock. He noted that at her belt she carried some strange, glowing sword like weapon that he could only guess at.

"…The heck?" a familiar voice said behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to see the gold-red headed town gossip, Marissa, bending over the mysterious girl.

"Don't ask me," was the sullen reply. Marissa was surprised; usually you couldn't get more then two words out of his mouth under any circumstances. Her friends would be surprised to hear that. But for now, this newcomer was much more interesting.

"Well, she looks like she needs medical help. I think. Look at how burned her clothes are, and she still smells like ash! But she's not charred one bit! Weird!" she kept up her constant chatter. "And look at that sword thing!"

At her bellowing tones, a small crowd soon formed to surround them. A majority agreed to at least look the girl over- certain more responsible people needed to stress in a _hospital_ to those more swayed by her looks then welfare. They soon dispersed, leaving Alex sitting in the dust, an almost common scene. He struggled upward with a sigh, wondering who the heck that girl was. And why it should mean anything to him.

_Pain. The pain was everything, overtaking her, life flashing before her like they always said it would, then… nothing. Just dreams of blue light, and of falling, and now… nothing._

"I wonder who she is?"

"Nice looker…"

"He-ey! Ander!"

"Just kidding, Melina."

"I found her first!"

"So what Marissa? Besides, I thought you said that Alex kid found her!"

"Well, I'm the first sensible person to find her."

"Who ever she is. Did they find any identification?"

"Yeah, but it was all burned up. It said, um, A. Lion. Or something strange like that."

"A. Lion? Her parents must have been slightly off, you know?"

Darkness again.

"How's she doing?" a rough voice, shy and unused.

"She's in some kind of strange sleep, we don't know…"

Sometimes there were visions of sorts. A blonde haired, scowling man. Worried, harassed country doctors. A group of younger people that gave her ridiculous impressions of her numerous godparents. A vaguely blue glowing shape that her fevered mind ached for. Sometimes, in the background, a hovering black shape, so familiar… but she couldn't remember. Days passed, or maybe just minutes.

"They found some new identification! Something that had Seeo all over it. Except it was spelled with a capitol O. SeeO?"

"SeeD," a voice well unused muttered from the bed in correction. Large sky eyes slowly blinked open.

"She moved! She moved! Quick, get Dr. Karywolls!"

_Not Kadowaski?_ "Wha…? Where am I?"

"Oh come on, we're a small town, but we're not _that_ small!" A petite, red crowned young woman told her haughtily. The still hazy girl thought for a brief moment that she was Daniel, but that was ridiculous, she obviously wasn't a guy. How odd.

"Who are you?" a black haired girl, who looked rather like herself, asked.

"Where are you from?" A boy with wild gold-brown hair added.

"What's SeeD?" The red haired girl questioned.

"Come now, leave the poor girl alone!" An official looking man who was dressed in the tradition doctor's outfit shooed them away from the bed. He bent over the strange girl curiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," was the reply. She then jumped, looking at him with new eyes. "Uncle Z?…"

He looked vaguely amused. "I think you must've hit your head on that fall you took. Let's see what you remember. What's this SeeD?"

Her report was automatic. "An organization of mercenary fighting forces designed to keep peace, specializing in Sorceress extermination."

The man gasped in surprise. "Sorceress extermination? Hmm… now, where are you from?"

"Student #664721, Balamb Garden sector 503."

"Balamb, you say? I thought that place was uninhabited, strange. Ah well, we get very little gossip here, what with the radio waves being blocked."

She didn't even have a second to processes that before the next question. "By the way, what's your name?"

The warrior stifled a yawn. "Ananda, um…" Blackness overtook her once more.

Marissa practically squealed in excitement. A newcomer! A mysterious one, too. And _she_ had found her. Well, mostly. But it didn't matter. Besides, this girl- from Ander's opinion at least, which was all the reference she needed- was very pretty. Instead of becoming jealous like most girls would, she saw this as an opportunity- more guys! _It's too bad though that SHE isn't a guy. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers._

In a few days of flickering consciousness, Ananda had her normal visitors sorted out. Marissa, who was hopelessly ditzy and boy crazy, with such a physical, if not mental resemblance of Daniel it was shocking. A fresh pain fired in her heart at any thought of him- most likely, he had been killed in the blast. SeeDs were prepared to face hardships and death, and being in this place with residents so _alive_ helped ease her mind a bit. She couldn't help wishing she were still back in the Garden with them. A constant ache accompanied her as she missed them all; Meira, who was so like one of her visitors, the rather object oriented Melina. And Jaime, her wild, carefree comrade who was Daniel's sister and opposite, who seemed to be just like a teen who was either named Ander or Lee, she was never sure which.

_Daniel…_

She faded into unconsciousness again.

__

~"Mayday! Mayday! We've been hit!"

"Com'n Starn, we've only just lost an engine, no biggie. You're hanging on back there, right 'Nanda?"

"With you flying, Daniel, who wouldn't?"

"Aww, that cut deep girl…"

"…Meanie."~

The blonde haired young man leaned thoughtfully against the hospital registration desk, watching the doctor intently. "So, you said you found more registration on her?"

Dr. Karywolls nodded. "Yes, in addition to what she told me, I found this." Handed him a singed piece of official looking paper. "It has her name, and some other things that I don't understand or are too burned to read."

The other squinted at the tiny, burned writing. "Mmm. So, what is her name?"

The doctor moves around behind him. "It says here, see. Ananda. Ananda Leonhart."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SquareSoft, not even stock. Did you like Ch.1? Tell me what you think! Please? Ch.2 coming soon! Oh, and look for some more action coming soon.


	2. Default Chapter

Secrets of the Future

Secrets of the Future

Morn of Understanding

**"So, you see the problem, sir. We could use it on Galbadia… but we are not sure of the force of this weapon, or what it does."**

"Time is running out, Smith. I can't just be told it might do this, or could do that. I need results, and I need them now. The situation is getting critical, and even with SeeD on our side we're going to lose. We need to use this."

"…Yes, sir."

Griever whined and pulled at the leash that encumbered him. The spunky mix breed, reckless son of the famous Angelo, gave a soft whimper, wondering where everyone was. The sharp, slitting sounds had tormented his sharp ears for hours, and the ringing noise was twice as apparent in the much too silent area. Where bright halls and merry voices had called out a mere day before, now there were only stacks of rubble and half-melted objects. And nothing, to Griever's supreme disappointment, smelled faintly like food. He tugged at the rope once again, and its frayed length gave way with a sharp _snap_. Red tongue lolled out in pleasure as he trotted away from one of the few places miraculously untouched by the blast. Now, to find that owner of his. He so hated whenever she was sent away, but whenever she came back, she always brought treats. He hoped that she would come back soon, he was _hungry._ And those noises were scary! The mix broke into a run into the barren, empty world, searching for his lost one, his Ananda. Charred soil flowed strangely under his rough paw pads, and the acid, radioactive air, stronger now than before the blast, begin irritating his sensitive nose. He stumbled, finely shaped head drooping. _Maybe… after a rest._ The son of the renowned Sorceress's dog slowly collapsed, closing his eyes in sleep.

Alex retreated into the barn, partly to catch up on some of his well-backed up chores, and partly to get away from the whispers and giggles of the townsfolk. '_Did you hear? Alex actually left his farm! To visit that _girl _no less!_' They had the wrong idea there. He simply had a common interest, same as all of them, on how someone just dropped out of the sky, speaking of strange stories and places. It was this that interested him; he who could not travel, which was worse as he was the one whom had set his heart on it. The lanky blonde glared down at his inoperable leg, green eyes filled with self-disgust. Maybe that's what he wanted. Someone who did not know his past, and so could not judge. With a sigh, he turned around again, heading down the road to the hospital.

Ananda Leonhart was a qualified level 15 SeeD, very efficient in weapons and doctoring. She could tell you the best form of attack for fighting anything for Glacial Eyes to Hexdragons, any color that you chose. The first and second place time records for setting broken bones was hers, and you had to search to find a medical problem she knew little about.

Doctoring and weapons did not prepare her at all for what she had been thrust into, not with the scars of the bombing fresh on her mind.

It had been Esthar's fault, really. They had discovered ancient documents from thousands of years ago, back when space travel was nearly unheard of and people still thought that galaxies were in spiral or cloud shape. Their weapon technology was far too advanced for their time however, which greatly interested the technology source of the world. The power was described as 'Nucellular'- there were documents that had called it 'Nuclear', which made the scientists flustered and wondered how a race that was mostly advanced would name technology after one of the most profane swear words. Perhaps it was just as well that is was named that, maybe it was a warning… but too late. That world was dead. Even her self control had a hard time coping with the burning pain that still ravaged her mind, and the thought that millions had died- her friends, family, everyone. Well, except for the people in this one small village. Even if they had no clue what SeeD was, wasn't aware of any bombing, and had never even heard of Ultimecia.

With a soft sigh, the black haired girl swung her legs over the sides of the hospital bed, waiting. The prepared and normal active warrior was being driven crazy by doing nothing, nothing all day. Despite her arguments that she was at least physically fine, the doctor still insisted on doing experiments on her, with old-fashioned instruments at that. Being taught to always respect orders, she relented dutifully. The only respite from her stay was the amount of visitors. It seemed that not many newcomers visited the town in the wartime, one of them had commented. Ananda, seeing who her famous father was, was not much of a 'social butterfly', but fame and inherited looks had made sure she was always inside at least a decent sized crowd, and seeing faces that looked so like her old friends put her at slight ease. That would be the reason why she wasn't surprised in the least as another figure made his way slowly down the hall towards her room.

Being for the first time in days alert and fully conscious, she took a moment to look over her visitor. Almost classic farmer's build, with a frame that, to her mind, was much too tall. It had always been jokingly rumored that she had her Godmother Selphie's blood in her somewhere that accounted to her slightly-shorter-than-average size. He had short-cropped blonde hair and startlingly bright green eyes, along with a world weary expression that added up to give her chills of familiarity, though she could not quite place why.

__

~"Daddy? Who is that?" Slender child hands pick up an old and faded photograph, flipping it around to show to her father.

The dark haired man turns from the window view he had been staring absently out, awaken from his thoughts by his daughter's voice. Blue eyes that match his daughter's move down to the picture, fading in remembrance. "An old… acquaintance of mine. I haven't seen him in years…"

"Why, daddy?"~

He looked slightly startled to see her awake, but that expression was quickly faded into a questioning glare. _Ah, one of those. _She had been regarded by many of the 'old souls' of the village with hostility and un-want; they saw her only as a foreign object with possibly the hint of a threat. Being in SeeD, she had seen quite enough of this to not let it bother her any more. This was different, however- she had seen him before, while the others she only had glimpses of. "Have you been here before?"

The blonde crowned man nodded slowly. "Yes, I don't think we've been introduced, though. I'm Alex." He made a small movement, almost what you would call a bow. _One of the old romantic types, probably._ She inclined her head in the best response she could sitting down, which brought a guarded, but curious look to his eyes. "I'm Ananda."

__

~The uniform clad man sighs, rubbing his world-renowned scar. "We weren't exactly friends… Where did you find that picture, anyway?"

The little girl shrugs in childlike mystery. "In the box, in the storage room. With this really adel sword. It's not as nice as yours, though." Bright eyes shine with simple admiration.

Commander Leonhart lets out a sigh at the slang, muttering, "Must remember to keep her away from those gatemen…" then turns his attention to her comment. "So… Hyperion has been found…" Eyes become lost in thought again for a moment. The child doesn't comment, knowing the thoughts that often overtook her dad would soon pass.

Frowns suddenly. "What were you doing in the storage room?"

She giggles. "Looking! Gotta go, daddy!" Runs over and gives him a hug, reducing his glare into a rather goofy smile, then dashes out of the room.

Shakes his head and turns back to the window. "It's been awhile… Seifer…"~

The man shifted to one side, placing a hand on his hip confidently. She had spotted him limping slightly on the leg before, and took a moment to regard it with medical-experienced eyes. He noticed her stare and changed his to a glare. "What are you looking at?"

She glanced up, realizing she had been staring. Instead of blushing embarrassingly or even turning it into a flirting situation like most teens would, she pasted her father's example onto her fine features. "You. Got a problem with it?" So she had managed to turn it into a flirtatious remark, after all.

He smirked.

__

~She hovers outside the door with no intent of leaving. Her father often mumbled to himself while thinking, and she wanted to know who exactly this man was. Large eyes glanced down at the photo. The figure in subject was wearing a long gray coat with red lines down the arms. He was smirking for some reason, and looked like he would be the kind of person her mom said sad was 'full of himself'. Now that she was looking, she could see a long scar, much like the one her father had, down the side of his nose. 'Seifer', her father had said.~

She jerked suddenly, looking at him with new eyes. "It's you."

The man raised a brow in question. "Yes, it is."

"No… the one my father said… Sei- oh. That's right."

Shook his head, bemused, still smirking. "I think you must've hit your head on that fall."

A voice behind him spoke up. "She did. Now, Alex, I need to ask you to leave. My patient needs her rest."

She sighed and threw up her hands. "I'm _fine._"

Nods to the doctor, ignoring this girl whom had more sides then he had thought. "I should be getting back anyway, chores." Raises his eyes in contempt.

__

~"So long ago… Seifer… Seifer-"~

"Wait!" Ananda called out. He turned back his head for a moment. "What… what's your last name?"

He gave her a slightly puzzled look. "Why do you want to know?"

The raven-haired girl decided to follow up on his previous reference. "It isn't right to inform a lady of your first name and not your second."

Alex raised his eyes again.

__

~"Seifer-"~

"Almasy." 


End file.
